Show Me How to Make a Valentine
by The Most Royal Shiz
Summary: Mokuba gets Seto involved into his needs on Valentines Day. Short one-shot. [MokubaxRebecca]


**Disclaimer: I do not own YuuGiOu.**

**SOS: I wrote this after feeling bad about turning somebody down x.x I have no guarentee about how IC I kept any of the three characters I used in this, but I like it.**

**But maybe that's just because I wrote it.**

* * *

"Niisama?"

Uh-oh. Kaiba Mokuba wanted something, he just knew it. The raven-haired boy only used that voice when he either A.) Wanted something, or B.) Had failed to do something. It couldn't possibly be B, for the elder Kaiba had had yet to bother Mokuba about his chores. Except, what could it be?

"Hai, Mokuba?" Seto asked, turning to look at the younger boy. He had been fixedly typing up numbers and lines and lines of other pointless information for Kaiba Corporation, but now he was looking at an object in Mokuba's hands with confused cobalt blue eyes. It appeared to be a mess of stacks of red and pink and white paper, other frilly things, glue, colored pencils, and scissors. What the...?

"Niisama? How do you make a Valentine's Day card?" he asked, his violet eyes turned up at him hopefully and expectantly.

"What? But today's..." The brown-haired CEO had been intending to tell him that no, it was nowhere near that dreaded day of frilly things and chocolates and teenaged boys and girls being mushy and using the most disgusting and corny lines to gain the admiration of others. One look at the small clock in the corner of his computer screen told him otherwise. The thirteenth day of the second month. February 13. "...the day before." He frowned. "Who are you wanting to give it to?"

Mokuba shook his as he looked down at the floor, a blush creeping up upon his face.

"Well... all right... Eh..." Oh Lord, what was he going to do? He never had anyone to give a Valentine's Day card to ever before, so how would he be expected to -teach- someone to make one? And he couldn't just deny his little brother such a thing, since it appeared it meant something to him. "How about you go into your room, and I'll meet you in there in about ten minutes?"

"Hai! Domo arigatou, niisama!" he thanked, nodding his head furiously. He bounced out of his brother's office, and somehow managed not to drop a thing on his large stack of objects. Seto stared after him for a moment, before opening a web page on his computer.

He had typed in 'How To Make Valentines'.

* * *

"It looks as if you're supposed to-"

Oh, but Kaiba Seto had been bested by a twelve year old long before he had even uttered a word.

He looked at the boy, clumsily cutting out paper and gluing other objects to each other. Was there something about being young like this, that you magically have a God-given talent to make cards like Valentine's, or for just about any other holiday or season of the year? Apparently. While Mokuba's did look like a younger child may have done it, poor Seto's looked completely mediocre.

"Thanks for helping me, niisama!"

Ah, he supposed that perhaps his time hadn't been a waste, after all.

"Can you show me how to make cookies, too?"

Uh-oh.

* * *

An hour and three bags of flour later, the kitchen was a mess. Kaiba was covered in flour, but Mokuba had successfully made it out of the blow-up lane of disaster. AKA, flour meet scissors, flour fly everywhere, flour land on a very frustrated CEO.

That had been thirty minutes ago.

Then it had been, dough been pan, pan meet floor along with dough, and other dough meet a very frustrated CEO.

Who had known that cooking could be this difficult? Yet another thing a twelve year old with a crush had bested him in.

Of course, his heart melted and his frustration was set aside by look of positive happiness crossed little Mokuba's face. "Thanks again!" he said happily, holding a pan of deformed but nevertheless delicious-looking cookies.

"Now are you going to tell me who you're going through all this trouble for?"

"Not yet."

* * *

So Valentine's Day came and stayed. Kaiba about threw up at all the disgusting happenings at his high school, wondering why the hell so many people were using this day just to excuse their pathetic emotional attatchment to other people. Why not tell them any other time of the year? Surely just because some old fart found the need for a holiday like this didn't mean that it should make them feel_more _comfortable about admitting undying love.

The mental argument died when he came home to see Mokuba standing in front of _their _house with a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed girl.

"So you do like it, Rebeccca?" he had begged hopefully, and the CEO was left watching from around a corner with a raised brow. She had nodded happily in response.

Okay, so maybe he might not dislike this holiday so much, and maybe he happened to approve of the girl the boy had chosen for this event.

* * *

**SOS: Like it? Hate it? Want to sacrifice me to the wonderfulness that is Kaiba-kun? Review and let me know.**


End file.
